


Plummet

by Fantau



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love and commitment gross, One Shot, falling in love is for posers, hey kids, i am a bad writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: Adrien gets a little carried away, but he's head over heels, how could he possibly stop himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I can't write more than 2000 words and none of this makes any sense oh god oh god oh god.

“You're not supposed to be here.” Ladybug states quietly, her hair waving in the biting Paris wind.  
She says it in a way that's perfectly neutral, it wasn't a warning or a growl, it's a fact. Chat Noir is not supposed to be outside. 

“I know.” Chat answers, but he's not matter of fact, it's smug, and he doesn't hesitate to sit behind her and set his forehead on her shoulder. Her warmth sinks right through her suit, and Chat rubs against it, and doesn't mind when she sighs.  
He long ago learned to read her, her sighs aren't always negative, when she's shut off from him it's because of her civilian life. She once spent an hour telling him to stop second guessing how much she cares for him, and he listened, of course he listened. 

“So why are you here?”

“Because I was cold.” 

“But it's colder outside than in.”

“It's warmer next to you.” Chat says honestly.

Oh.

Ladybug leans back against him and Chat stretches out so her head is resting on her collar bone. He looks down at her with a smile.  
His ears twitch and he rubs his chin into her hair.

Chat has gotten used to the feeling of falling around her. His whole world being yanked out from under him and her watching as he tumbles deeper into his feelings. It was unlike anything else, falling for her over and over again, his heart giving it's tell tale ‘thu-bump’ before he plummets once again. Surrendering his feelings to her and allowing her to poke and prod at his heart. 

“Chat.”

“My Lady.”

She shifts uncomfortably, Chat responds to it, scooting back until he's pressed to a cold metal beam and Ladybug has her knees curled as she rests in his lap. She looks up at him, some conflicting emotions making her blue eyes flicker like a candle.

“I… you. Told me… about the thing you were… building. I mean.. the-the blueprints of…” she trails off and bites her lip again. “I…”

“Take a deep breath, bugaboo.” Chat advises and he holds her a little tighter against the chill of the wind.

“The dream house thing…” Ladybug starts, blue eyes flicking nervously around his face. 

“Oh.”

* * *

_”You will all draw out blueprints of the house of your dreams.” Ms. Autumn says as she passes out graph papers. “It doesn't have to be to scale,” but of course, Max was already pulling out a ruler. “I want your future to be in this house. What do you want to do? Where do you want to go? Create your sanctuary. And write why each room is important off to the side.”_

_Adrien stares at his paper like it's going to bite him, a feeling of loneliness crashing in his lungs like a tsunami. When he glances over at Nino, he's already drawing a gaming room, Alya’s is starting with a living room containing a large TV. Chloe is starting with a bedroom with a large bed and many windows.  
Adrien can't think of anything._

_Sure there are things that he wants, like a bed and windows and a tv, but it all seems to pale in comparison to his dream, what is his dream?_

_It's not until he looks back at Marinette, with her tongue pressed between her lips and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration that he can decide on anything._

_He starts with her room, because of course his Lady needs a room. It comes to him shockingly easy, she needs a mid sized room with a outcrop window nook, and fabrics on the walls and a desk filled with scraps and a sewing machine and a lamp. Everything she could ever want._

_Then the kitchen would be large enough to just barely scoot past each other around the island in their frantic Christmas cooking because her whole family is coming over. In the morning they quietly drink coffee in their sleep clothes. At night he would do the dishes while she watched him and played with the strings of his apron  
A dining room with a round table where everyone could talk, and a high chair shoved in the corner._

_A living room with an L shaped couch and all the kids always fight over who gets to sit in the corner, but he does and his wife lays her head on his lap as they watch the movie._

_Their bedroom with a TV on the wall for their own private movie time, and a side table for both of them and hers is crowded with needles that she finds in strange places in her clothes until he has to pick them up and set them back in the sewing room._

_He adds a bathroom with a large bathtub and two more bedrooms, and a balcony covered in greenery before finally adding a large back yard with a garden and a treehouse._

_Glancing it over he feels accomplished, and notices that the rest of his class has long since gone for lunch and left him and Marinette in the room. She's waiting patiently beside him, watching his hands with a soft expression._

_“You were focused for a while.” she says quietly. “Alya and Nino said they'd wait for us outside. What's your dream house like?”_

_Adrien wraps his arm around her waist and scoots over so she's pulled onto the bench. It's so great to finally be able to touch her like his. His hand is on the side of her stomach, his thumb brushing just under her ribs and it's the most natural thing in the world for him to be in contact with her, to be near her._

_He points around the house, the living room the bedrooms, the garden and the balcony. He keeps his wording neutral, saying ‘guest bedroom’ instead of ‘kids bedroom’ saying ‘my’ instead of ‘ours’. He explains it as if he's not planning on having a family but much to his embarrassment she pushes his arm a little and points to the extra section._

_“What's this for?”_

_He pauses, looking up at her but she's taking in the details of his dream house, drinking it up and acting like every square foot was going straight to memory. He decides_

_“My wife's room.” is a safe enough answer._

_“Why does she need a room?” Marinette asks and despite his panic about not being able to get away with vague he can't blame her because… well… it wasn't common to give your future wife a room all her own._

_“Well… if she has a hobby then it could take up some space and I'd want her to be able to work in peace. Without our kids bothering her.”_  
Okay, good Adrien, shut up now.  
_“I want to make sure that room could have room for everything she’d ever want for designs and stuff. And that window is for if you'd want to sketch or read...”_

_He wants to die.  
Right now. _

_When he realizes his mistake he glances over to Marinette and her finger is frozen above the sewing machine, which is clearly labeled as such. Her entire face is red, and getting worse as the seconds tick on, then her eyes slowly slide over to the text on the side of his paper and she reads every putrid word about the function of the room and the fabric on the walls and the drinking coffee in the kitchen and the movie nights. Every damning letter that implies commitment and love and the future. His face grows hot as an iron, the back of his neck feeling embarrassed pinpricks._

_“I-” he starts._

_Marinette stands up and drags him out of the classroom by his wrist with a couple panicked mutters about lunch and Nino plus waiting. Leaving the ugly paper behind._

_Adrien wants to throw himself off of the balcony onto the area below because at least in the hospital he wouldn't have to deal with the mortifying realization that he just placed all of his expectations on the idea that Marinette would be his wife, living with him… and their children._

* * *

“What about it, My Lady?” he asks, still mentally stabbing himself for saying ‘design’ and ‘you’. He plays it off cool, as if she were mentioning any other homework assignment.

“Di… did you ah. Um… you mean a-a-all of that. That stuff...about the?” she asks and Chat can feel her stopping herself from continuing on with the gory specifics. Of commitment and love. 

“I did. I do.” he says against her hair.

She breaths out, shuddering and really, that was the problem with falling. There's always something hard and unforgiving at the end. Handing your feelings over to someone is dangerous, and terrifying and it was an awful feeling as soon as something felt off. Chat really didn't want to hit the bottom, and his heart beats hard again in his throat.

But he had given her his everything a long time ago, and despite the danger, Chat couldn't bear to take it back when he usually felt so content in her hold. Even if she’s threatening to drop it from 300 meters in the air.

So his only option is to face up to whatever comes, so he waits and listens, bracing himself for the bitter tasting sucker punch of rejection to hit him right in the back of his throat.

“...I.” she looks down, and buries her head in his arms. “I like it.” she mumbles.

Chat feels his grin and his confidence comes back before he can stop it.

“I couldn't quite hear you, Princess.” he smirks, but it drops off of his face when she looks up at him, eyes and cheeks red, a tear tracking it's way down her face.

“I like the room, Chat.” she says clearly. 

Adrien lifts his hand up to her cheek and brushes at the stray tear. His heart stops, stalling like a bad engine and then beats at twice it's normal rate. Anxiety slashes it's way into his stomach and takes up residence because ‘God I messed up.’

“So then why are you crying?” 

"Because you love me.” she says it as if he wasn't expecting her to know that. “You love me and you want me around.”

“Is that so bad?”  
Chat briefly wonders if this is what the feeling of falling is, waiting for the pain at the end because what else could possibly happen but that. Certainly Ladybug wouldn't swoop down and catch him in her arms. She certainly wouldn't look into his eyes with her own that reflected all of the universe because that's what she sees in him.  
She certainly wouldn't say,  
“I'm so happy.” and break his fall.

**Author's Note:**

> At this time I was reminded of a Ninja Sex Party song.
> 
> "If this girl an I go on one more date  
> Well start a meaningful relationship  
> Fuck that! WOO!
> 
> Lets hit the road,  
> I was so close to  
> personal growth so  
> California here I come."


End file.
